Blood and Wolves
by Raksha-DanceWaterDance
Summary: Ok so this is a really weird story were Demyx is a shapeshifter and runs away from the village he and Axel live in. Roxas tells him what to do and Axel wants Demyx back. please read. rated T because I say so


Blood and wolves  
>by, Raksha-dancewaterdance<p>

As the scene before me finally came into focus I saw a horrifying scene. It was dark and there was blood everywhere and the smell of iron was prudent in the air surrounding me. I looked to see where it was coming from, but could not find it's source. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

The screams of the village that started to gather around me grew louder and louder. They were yelling things like "kill the monster" and "burn her at the stake". As I sat there dumbfounded as to who they were even yelling I felt a stone hit the side of my head. Suddenly I knew that it was I they were yelling at.

It was I who was the monster. I jumped up and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was now running from the people who once raised me and were now condemning me. I ran as long as I could before I even thought to slow down.

I could not tell how long I had been running but my legs felt as if they were about to fall off. As I slowed down I realized that I had no idea where I was or where I was even going. I knew I had to sleep soon but I knew I couldn't stop. I finally stopped when the sun began to rise and I knew it was time for me to eat and sleep.

I wondered around till I found a stream and got myself a drink. I went to sit against the tree and wait for some poor animal to come by and stop for a drink. Before I even realized just how tired I really was I had drifted off.

**I looked around at a scene of pure white that was almost blinding. As I started to walk around it felt strange to me. As I looked down I noticed I had four legs and not just two. I was covered in a light gray layer if fur. Something was still out of place though and I finally saw what. I was a monster real monster. My paws were stained red and so was the upper part of my chest.**

**This place was to pure for a monster like me to be. I felt as if everything I touched would then be tainted so I stood as still as a could. I could feel someones eyes watching me.**

**I finally looked up to see a short man standing in front of me. I felt like I should have known him, but I just couldn't tell from where or how. He just stood there watching me as if I was an experiment, as if his eyes by themselves could see through my very soul.**

**"What do you want?" I sneered at him just wanting him to stop the glare.**

**"Nothing" he replied simply, but he wouldn't turn aside.  
><strong>

** "Then if you want nothing from me why don't you leave me?" I asked trying ****not to seem to eager.  
><strong>

** "No I'm good I think I will stay right here if you do not mind" he said as he sat down across from me. We sat there just staring at each other.  
><strong>

** After what felt like an hour or so he finally calmly asked "So how did it feel?"  
><strong>

** "How did what feel?" I replied.  
><strong>

** "How did getting your revenge feel?" he plainly asked.  
><strong>

** "I really have no idea what you are talking about"  
><strong>

** "Well of course you know Demyx, you killed the man who murdered you family all those years ago."  
><strong>

** "How do you know my name, actually how do you even know anything **

**about me?" I asked in disbelief.  
><strong>

** "Oh I know a lot about you, more than you probably even know" he said as he stood up and started walking slowly towards me. He held out his hand to help me up and I realized I was again a human. I took his offered hand to help me up and took a step away from him. "By the way I am Roxas and I will be seeing you again later." And he faded from my view and everything started to go gray. **

"Demyx! Demyx! Demyx are you in there?" Axel was half yelling at me. 

"What do you want Axel?" I asked him half not even wanting him to reply. 

"Well I just wanted to see if you were okay" he said seeming to be sincere. 

"Well okay I'm fine will you let me go back to sleep now." I said as I turned around him and went to sleep. 

**I was again in that white space. I looked around half hoping to see Roxas waiting for me. I took a few steps forward, but not even knowing were to go I sat down to wait and hope he would come. I looked around, but it was still just as white all around to the point that you can't tell the sky from the floor or if there were any walls or if it was just one big open space. **

As I tried to focus on the space under me to see if there was any way to tell the floor from anything else I saw nothing it was just one solid floor of pure white. I looked to my left and saw nothing but white, but when I looked to my right I saw white as well. I looked closer not sure if what I thought I saw was really there so I got up and walked in that direction. Again I saw nothing, but I kept walking because I didn't see a reason not to.

The longer I walked the more determined I became to find something. There it was again or at least I thought I saw something again, but then I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around to see Roxas looking back at me.

"Good evening Demyx" he stated plainly.

"Hello Roxas" I replied not really knowing what to say, but didn't want to seem rude and go back to my searching.

"You do not have much time Demyx. You need to get away from him before he turns you back over the villagers." He said with the most truthful look and voice that he could.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while being so very confused.

"You do not actually believe that Axel came just to see if you were alright do you," he replied "He came to turn you over to be killed. You do not want to be killed for not doing anything wrong do you?"

"But you said last time that I killed a man."

"Yes but he was also a murderer he had already decided to go down a path that would end in his own death you just were the one that delivered that justice. However the villagers do not understand that. They think that you killed in cold blood. That you had no reason other than wanting to kill him. They are not going to sit down and listen to what you have to say for the simple fact that you are a women. They will think that everything that you saw is just a lie.

They do not believe that your family was murdered. They think that they just did not want you anymore so they just left you. From that they will also see you as unwanted and so there has to be a reason for that. They might just come the the conclusion that it was because you were a lair and so why should they even think about believing you. They never even cared about you for that reason. They just did not have any real reason to kill you back then, but now they do. They are going to burn you at the stake for delivering the justice that they were not willing to so many years ago."

I was almost at the point of crying right there in front of him. Now I never cry and I was about to cry in front of someone that I don't even know. When I finally looked back up at him I simply asked "So what am I suppose to do?"

"You need to get up and leave Axel. Run as long as it takes until you find a cave. Go in the cave and wait until I get there. Then I will help bring you to a village that knows not of your past. I will help you come up with a new past and we can tell them that. There you will live happily and can forget all about your past."

I nodded to show him that I understood him and said "Then I can't wait to see you again Roxas" He had faded away before I got to finish.

I was no longer in the white place any, but was looking at a sleeping Axel. I didn't want to leave him, but I felt that Roxas really did want the best for me so I got up as quietly as I could. As I got far enough away I started to run. As I ran I felt a tear start to go down my check and quickly whipped it off even though no one would have even been able to see it. I ran for hours afraid to stop not knowing if anyone was following me.

As the time past I grew tired and had to slow down. I wasn't going to stop, but I had to slow down or I would collapse. I heard fast foot steps behind me and quickly turn around to see who it was. I stood there for about ten seconds before my Vivi came up to me. I feel to my knees and hugged the leopard not wanting to ever let go of him. How I had not remember him earlier I have no idea.

I heard Vivi start to growl then heard a voice coming from behind me say "Well well what do we have here?" I turned and jumped in front of Vivi not wanting him to get hurt. I then saw Roxas standing about five feet in front of me.

"Yes Roxas?" I asked in a growl.

"I thought I told you to keep running till you found a cave. Why then have you secede to run before finding one?" He asked.

"Well I'm sorry, but my leopard came and I decided that I wanted to see him so whats it to ya." I yelled.

"Do you not care about your own well being as much as I do?" He asked with a look of pure evil. He was about to say something else, but I punched him right in the jaw before he got the chance. He whipped the trail of blood that was started to come from his lip off with his sleeve and just looked up at me.

Before I could do anything else he had come at me and Vivi jumped in front of me and took the blow for me. Vivi went flying and when he hit the ground I saw him turn back into Axel. Before I let myself worry about him I jumped at him and landed on him on all fours now in the form of a Wolf and bit at his throat and it was over before he could do anything. I walked over to Axel hoping that he was okay and started to poke him with my snout hoping that he would move.

He slowly opened his eyes and I felt as if I was going to cry. I sat down beside him and was content with the fact that he was still alive and well. He looked down at me and smiled weakly. I put my head in his lap and fell asleep. This time however I did not dream of Roxas. I woke to the smell of fire and I woke up intently. The ground around us was on fire and was coming at us fast.

I pushed Axel through the last open space in the circle of fire and knowing I would net get out sat down deciding to die with dignity. I hoped that Axel would not forget me and that the truth would be told about me. The only regret that I had was that I never told him that I loved him. I did not feel the fire as it came upon me and was grateful for that and that I would die peacefully.

*Axel PoV*

I stood there as the flames engulfed Demyx. I couldn't believe that Demyx had just given up his life for me. I couldn't believe any thing that had happened the last couple of days to be exact. I stood there and waited for the flames to die down with all the hope that Demyx would be okay even though I knew that it wouldn't happen. I just couldn't give up that little bit of hope that was saying that this was all just a bad dream.

It was driving me crazy to not be able to see him. It would have been so much better if I could just see if Demyx was alive or dead, but I had to stand there and wait. When the flames had finally died away I ran up to the wolf that had been laying on the ground praying to God that He would be merciful and let Demyx live. Or at least let me be the one to die and not him. I sat there and starred at Demyx for what felt like forever until I saw a flicker under his eye-lids. I would have screamed for pure joy if I had been sure that it wasn't just my mind making me want him to be okay.

Then I saw his eyes open he turned back into a human and look up at me and he asked "Am I in heaven?"

"No but I think that I am" I said as I hugged him close and just cried.

A/N- This was actually an assignment that my English teacher gave us. She said to write a horror story so here it is. I changed the names for the one I printed off to turn in Axel was Cloud, Demyx was Raksha, and Roxas was Kimimaro. Also I added the last part Axel's PoV for this one because I just couldn't kill Demyx and it wasn't to much of a horror story if all ended well. I think that it turned out really well, but that might just be me wanting to think that I am a really good writer. So please tell me what you think and what you would have graded it as for a junior in high school story.


End file.
